


Rey's Master

by kataangfanficer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Relationships: Leia Organa/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Leia watched as Rey slept. She could only assume such a peaceful sleep was a rare thing for her. Rey kept her life on Jakku mostly private, but she told Leia about the dreams and nightmares that kept her up at night. 

A familiar feeling of guilt came back to haunt Leia, interrupting her calm moment alone. It always returned during her nights with Rey. How could it not? Leia lifted her hand, using the force to gently cover Rey's naked body with the bed sheets. Was hiding the truth from Rey only going to backfire in the end?

Leia got out of bed and put on her robe. She stood with her back turned to her apprentice. Picking up one of the Jedi texts, Leia glanced over at Rey. Her guilt turned into a smile. The idea of blatantly going against the Jedi's "no attachment" rule almost amused her. But she was no longer a Jedi in the traditional sense, and that rule may as well have died with the Council decades ago anyway. It certainly hadn't done them any good.

Leia put the old book down and looked back at Rey. Every night they spent together, she half expected something terrible to happen. Tonight was no different. Rey turned over in her sleep, looking especially innocent. She always feared Rey would show a sign of being who Leia knew she was. But a playful bite on her breast hardly counted as a path to the dark side.

Waiting for a sign felt like an unfair test, as if Leia's bloodline were any less troubled. She remembered the doubt and looks of mistrust that popped up when her true parentage had become public. The idea of that happening to Rey made her sick. Holding back the truth wasn't fair. But for now, it was a necessary precaution. Rey was nervous enough about being a new symbol of hope for the Resistance. Despite Rey's strength, Leia knew any more weight might crush her.

The white sheets hugged Rey's figure: a sight Leia constantly scolded herself for ogling. Without using the force this time, Leia covered Rey with a thicker blanket. Her need to nuture this girl was what led them to this situation in the first place. Against her better judgement, Leia allowed their relationship to slowly become physical. She tried to convince herself Rey came on to her first, but she knew herself better than that. Rey had assured her that it didn't make her uncomfortable in the slightest. And Leia could tell she craved affection, especially from a mentor figure. Of course, things would have been simpler if they'd kept things platonic, but Leia was done denying herself happiness.

Leia glanced at the floor, taking a moment to look at Rey's discarded clothing. Even after weeks of being together, Leia still hadn't asked about Rey's previous experiences with sex, or if she'd had any at all. Considering her rough life on Jakkku, Leia figured it may be best if Rey brought it up herself, if she ever wished to.

As her mind wandered, Leia suddenly felt her robe drop to the floor. She looked up, Rey was awake with a mischievous smile on her face. Her hand was lifted gracefully, revealing the culprit behind Leia's sudden disrobing.

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Leia, trying to sound like she disapproved.

Rey laughed and lifted the blanket as an invitation to her master.


	2. Almost Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In true Star Wars fashion, I've written a prequel chapter.

Leia remembered the first day she almost lost control...

She and Rey had been training when it started to rain, which still seemed so new to Rey. Her free hand reached out to feel the water against her palm. She refused to stop training, even when it began to pour. 

Despite Leia's disciplined mind, she suddenly lacked the strength to keep her eyes off her apprentice. Her white outfit was tight enough already, but now it was drenched. Leia watched from the dry safety of the canopy she'd set up. As Rey jumped and spun around the training grounds, the old master allowed herself a brief period to indulge: every inappropriate thought she'd had, every ridiculous fantasy. Maybe after today she could finally just let go of them all. It took a beep from BB-8 to break her trance.

"You're right," she said. "Let's call it a day."

She and Rey walked down the bright white halls of the Tantive IV, the sound of rain hitting the roof. Leia had many memories of that ship, both good and bad. It was easier to dwell on the good with her gleeful apprentice by her side. It certainly felt more like a true home than it ever had before, and she hoped Rey felt the same. The young Jedi's boots squeaked, and her clothes dripped all the way down the hall. BB-8 followed behind with a makeshift mop, doing his best to clean up as he rolled along.

Rey usually liked to sleep outside under one of the base's canopies, but Leia wouldn't hear of it tonight. "You're already soaked."

They entered Leia's quarters: the same space she'd spent many hours alone when she was about Rey's age. BB-8 stayed out in the hall to finish cleaning up. Leia went through her things to find a robe for Rey. Without a hint of embarrassment, Rey stripped in the middle of the room. Leia noticed out of the corner of her eye. Part of her wanted to stop Rey, but she decided to let her do what made her comfortable. She truly loved how safe Rey seemed to feel around her. 

Leia's hands trembled as she stalled. She already found the robe, but she couldn't turn around. She'd mastered controlling her thoughts and body language around Rey, but this wiped the slate clean. The sound of Rey's soaked clothes smacking against the floor reminded her of everything she was repressing.

Leia finally turned around, holding out a soft white robe. She nearly dropped it. Rey stood wet, naked, and much closer to Leia than she'd guessed. Rey's hair was down, clinging to her shoulders. She was attempting to dry herself off with a small towel she'd grabbed on the way in. Leia tried not to stare but refused to look away. She could deal with this. But even Rey's arms looked extra naked without their usual coverings. Leia watched the subtle flexing of her muscles as she lifted her arms to dry her hair.

For a moment, Leia wanted to believe this was some sort of invitation. But she cast the shameful thought out of her mind. It was true that she'd sensed some interest coming from Rey, but it was probably wishful thinking. She'd have to deal with her guilt. What if she took a terrible misstep and sent Rey on a path she could never take back? It was almost impossible not to second guess every decision after losing her son.

Leia slowly raised the robe, silently offering to help Rey put it on. Rey turned around, letting Leia press the soft garment to her back. She pulled her arms through the wide sleeves and went to tie the belt, but Leia's hands were already there. Rey let her hands rest on top of Leia's as her master tied her belt. Leia's hands remained perfectly steady.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" asked Rey, with nothing but innocence in her voice.

"Yes." Leia immediately regretted it.

Her bed was just large enough for both of them to share comfortably. Despite her fears of losing control, Leia pressed her body to Rey's. She felt self conscious, suddenly being very aware of how little they were both wearing. And yet Leia didn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around Rey. She could sense how at peace her apprentice was, and she hoped Rey couldn't sense her own unease. It was almost cruel to do this to her. Rey had all but said Leia was like a mother to her. And knowing Rey, that bond held special significance. Turning their relationship into something else would be a betrayal. Leia reached out for any sign of Rey wanting what she wanted, but she couldn't focus.

Leia had scolded Amilyn for years for sleeping around with members of her crew: often much younger than her. But as of now, Rey and Leia had no intentions other than actually sleeping. Had Leia been younger, it still wouldn't have mattered. Their relationship had to be more than professional. There was too much at stake for it to be anything else. And yet those kind of restrictions somehow felt forced. Leia wasn't one to follow rules she didn't fully believe in. It was fear that was keeping her from being honest with Rey and herself. Leia knew better than to let fear control her, but she was also practical.

"Are you alright?" asked Rey.

Leia froze, calming her thoughts. "Why do you ask?" She was still partially in teaching-mode and almost wanted to turn this into a force lesson.

"I sense...fear?" Rey chose her words carefully as she attempted to make sense of her master's feelings. "Not fear of the war...something else..." Rey's voice went from steady and curious to soft and shaky. "...me?"

It was Leia's turn to choose her words carefully. "I don't want to lose you." It was the truth and seemed to satisfy Rey well enough. She snuggled against Leia's warm embrace and smiled. Leia kissed Rey's damp hair. She hated the terrible secrets she had to hold back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much, and I was pleased when I discovered I wasn't alone. Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
